Blade You Stain in my Heart
by Abunari
Summary: [UlquiorraxOrihime] Un Ulquihime... Denle una oportunidad pliss XD. Cap 2 UP! un poco de ichiruki. HIATUS
1. I don´t want to eat

I don´t want to eat

Sus ojos se tornaban ahora de un verde oscuro, mientras sus pupilas se dilataban a cada contradicción que le decía la joven prisionera. Su rostro sin embargo, seguía sereno. No permitiría darle el gusto a esa insignificante humana de ver en él algún tipo de emoción, porque eso significaría su derrota ante ella. Tampoco le desagradaba del todo, aunque jamás lo reconocería. En realidad era una mujer muy valiente y persistente, esas dos cualidades eran lo que le atraía y repugnaba a la vez. Hablaba continuamente de los sentimientos que sentía hacia sus amigos, y de la confianza que depositaba en ellos. Era muy ingénua si pensaba que sus amigos la salvarían de aquella prisión que se encontraba en el fin del mundo. De Hueco Mundo no salía vivo nadie que no fuera un arrancar.

-Come.- ordenó una vez más.

-No tengo hambre.

-Llevas tres días sin probar nada. Te lo repíto, come.- insistió él.

-No.

-En ese caso, comerás por la fuerza.-la sujetó por la barbilla y presionó entre los dientes para que abriera la boca, después le introdujo el contenido de la cuchara. Ella lo saboreó y terminó escupiendoselo en su cara.- ...

-No voy a comer de lo que tú me ofrescas.-dijo mientras el arrancar se limpiaba con la manga de su camisa.

-¿Tanto te desagrado, humana?.-la acostó en el suelo y se colocó encima de ella, acercando su rostro al suyo.- porque si es así, puedes imaginarte que soy Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Te odio...- lo miraba con terror, sus ojos se humedecieron pero se negaba a llorar.- te odio...-repitió.

-Tranquila, no quiero perder el tiempo ensuciandome contigo.- se levantó y recogió el almuerzo de la joven.- si no quieres comer, muérete de hambre. La próxima vez trátame con un poco más de respeto, recuerda que soy superior a ti.

-Si, señor...

Ulquiorra salió de la habitación y cerró poco a poco la puerta. Le pareció oir como la pelinaranja llamaba al shinigami sustituto entre sollozos. No comprendía como aún mantenía la esperanza. Por un momento sintió admiración por ella, cosa que después de pensarlo le asqueó. Estar pasando tanto tiempo con la humana le estaba sentando realmente mal.

* * *

El líder se acomodó en su trono, se acariciaba su cabello mientras miraba indiferente lo que el arrancar le decía. Bostezó para hacer notar que lo que estaba contando le importaba lo más mínimo. Llamó a un subordinado para que le preparara una taza de té, éste asentía feliz porque el gran Aizen-sama requería de sus servicios. Allí todos le admiraban, prometía que Hueco Mundo estaría por encima de la Sociedad de Almas y de cualquier otro lugar. Su actitud dejaba mucho de qué pensar, un ex-shinigami que había traicionado a los suyos para unirse a otra causa. Una persona extrañamente amable, y a la vez fría y egoísta.

-La humana no quiere comer, Aizen-sama.

-¿Por qué¿acaso no se siente a gusto con su atendimiento?.

-Dice que se niega a probar algo que sea ofrecido por mi.-dijo Ulquiorra.

-¿No la has tratado correctamente?.-preguntó mientras sujetaba la taza de té que le cedía el vasallo con el dedo meñique.- Recuerda que es nuestra invitada, tienes que hacer que se sienta a gusto.

-He sido correcto con ella.- dijo cortantemente.

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. Debes cumplir todos los deseos que se le antojen.-hizo una pausa para sorver el té.- Ulquiorra, como ella muera pagarás tú las consecuencias. Y sería una lástima prescindir de ti...

-...

-Dile al cocinero que te prepare la merienda para Inoue, e inténtalo de nuevo. Y esta vez no falles. Es muy importante para nosotros conservarla con vida. Recuerdalo.

-Si, Aizen-sama.- dijo.- Solicito permiso para retirarme.

-Puedes retirarte.

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?.

Al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar el mismo en la habitación. Inoue estaba sentada mirando las estrella, se pasaba así horas, ya que en Hueco Mundo siempre era de noche. Tenía una expresión seria, algo que era poco común en ella, y que cada vez se hacía más frecuente. Ulquiorra se acercó y dejó la bandeja al lado suyo. Ella lo apartó hacia otro lado, y continuó observando el cielo, sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara. Estaba realmente enfadada. "Qué mujer más testaruda" pensaba el arrancar. Volvió a acercarle el plato, y ella volvió a apartarlo y así sucesivamente. Como no llegaban a ninguna solución optó por dialogar con la prisionera.

-Debes comer algo.- dijo.- Aisen-sama está muy preocupado por tu salud.

-No, gracias señor.- respondió con resentimiento.

-¿No piensas obedecerme, verdad?.-ella negó con la cabeza.- Está bien. De todas formas te dejo aquí tu comida, por si luego cambias de opinión.

-Espera.- él se paró frente a la puerta.- Quiero que sepas...Que lo que dije antes, es mentira. No te odio. Soy un poco bocazas a veces ¿sabes?, jeje.-dijo sonriendo.

-No tienes que disculparte humana. Reconozco que fui un poco brusco contigo.

-No me llames humana. Llámame Inoue, Inoue Orihime.

-Si así lo deseas, te llamaré Inoue.- ella volvió a sonreir y asintió.- Hasta mañana.- Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó contra la pared y se maldijo a él mismo, se estaba encariñando con la ojiazul y eso no era buena señal. Las cosas cambiarían apartir de ahora.

* * *


	2. Eyes of Crystal

Eyes of Crystal

Estaban preparados y dispuestos a todo para salvarla. Los cinco jóvenes se reunieron en la tienda de Urahara. Éste sonreía, nunca los había visto con tanta determinación y seguridad. Se sentaron impacientes alrededor de la mesa redonda que se encontraba en el comedor. Nadie pronunció palabra alguna, solamente se miraban entre ellos, algunos preocupados, y otros con ansias de comenzar cuanto antes la misión más importante hasta la fecha. El rubio se acercó hasta ellos, acto seguído se quitó su apreciado gorro, dejando ver su cara al completo. Miró fijamente a los allí presentes, intentado disimular su preocupación por ellos.

-Sabéis que os jugáis la vida en esto. También está en juego la existencia humana pero, vuestro objetivo primordial es salvar a Inoue. Si podéis acabar con Aizen hacedlo, pero si estáis en una situación extremadamente arriesgada huid.- hizo una pausa, y continuó.- Volved con Inoue, no lo olvidéis.

-Salvaremos a Inoue, y derrotaremos a Aizen.- dijo Ichigo, muy convencido.- Puedes contar con ello.

-No lo dudo, Kurosaki.- respondió, sonriendo de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, Urahara.- intervino Rukia.- Protegeré al descerebrado de Ichigo y me encargaré de que todos vuelvan tal y como se van.

-Sobre eso, Rukia...- Ichigo la miraba preocupado.- Creo que sería mejor que tú no nos acompañaras. No quiero que te pase nada.

-¡Bakka!.- se quejó ella.- Inoue también es mi amiga, y no pienso abandonarla. Tampoco tengo intención de morir, ni pienses por un momento que te dejaré solo.

-No tienes remedio.- dijo él cariñosamente, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la shinigami. Después la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella le correspondió abrazándolo. Eran novios desde hace poco tiempo, ambos se habían sincerado cuando Ichigo regresó de su batalla contra los vizards.

-Después de este momento "tan romántico"...-dijo Ishida con ironía, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara.- He de recordar que yo no estoy a las ordenes de los shinigamis. Soy un quincy, y como tal me mantendré en mi lugar. Ya que Inoue-san está en peligro colaboraré con ustedes. Los únicos shinigamis que pueden contar con mi ayuda son Kurosaki y Kuchiki.

-Si Rukia va, entonces yo también.- Renji miró de reojo a Ichigo, se alegraba de que su amiga hubiera encontrado alguién que la quisiera, pero sentía cierta envidia hacia él. No podía negar que seguía enamorado de ella.

-...Yo iré.- agregó Chad.

-Bien. No perdamos más el tiempo.- Urahara les hizo una señal para que le siguieran. Esto solo acababa de empezar.

* * *

Despertó asustada por el chirriante ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Se incorporó rapidamente de la cama y pasó sus manos por su cara soñolienta. La persona que entró no era ni mucho menos a quién esperaba que fuera. Entró fastidiosamente, sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella, y con esa forma tan soberbia de caminar se acercó. Con una sola mano la levantó en el aire, mirándole desafiante, luego la tiró al suelo y se acostó sobre la cama. Inoue se acarició el cuello, dolorida. Le había dejado la marca de los dedos y casi la asfixiaba. Se incorporó como pudo, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿D-dónde está Ulquiorra-sama?.- se atrevió a preguntar. El peliazul fruncio en ceño al oír ese nombre.

-"¿Ulquiorra-sama?". Tenía algo que hacer.- respondió.- Y por su culpa me ha tocado hacer a mi de niñera de una mocosa como tú.

-...

-Por cierto, como le digas algo de lo que ha pasado desde que he entrado hasta que me marche a él, te juro que te mataré.-dijo.- ¿Lo has entendido?.

-Si...-contestó. El arrancar sonreía satisfecho. Le encantaba ejercer su poder sobre los demás, y que se arrodillaran ante él. Eso le excitaba.

-Así me gusta.- miró a la joven de cuerpo entero.- "No está nada mal".- pensó. Bajó de la cama y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura.- ¿Sabes de qué otra forma me puedes satisfacer?.

-Por favor, no...- intentó liberarse, pero él ejercía más fuerza sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa?. No me digas que eres virgen...-dijo, riendo.- Sé que tenemos prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales con humanos, pero si tú no dices nada, nadie se tiene por qué enterar. Y tú no dirás nada¿verdad?.

-Yo...- No le dió tiempo de terminar la frase. La empujó brutamente sobre la cama, y se situó encima de ella. Comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido e intentó besarla. Ella apartaba su rostro, a la defensiva.

-Con que esas tenemos.- Le sujetó la cara con ambos brasos, y acercó sus labios a los suyos. Notaba como la joven temblaba, desesparada por librarse de él. Se sentía realmente bien al verla tan inocente.- ¿Qué crees que diría "Ulquiorra-sama" al vernos, eh?.- empezó a reir coléricamente.- Sería divertido ver su cara¿no crees?.

-Te diría que te alejes de ella inmediatamente, Grimmjow.- las carcajadas cesaron al escuchar la tercera voz. El peliazul palideció de repente, mirando a la persona que se encontraba tras de sí. Unos ojos verdes le miraban friamente.- ¿Mi cara ya no te resulta tan graciosa?.- preguntó.

-Ulquiorra...- se separó rapidamente de Inoue.- Menos mal, ya estabas tardando en llegar. ¿No te da verguenza que los demás tengan que hacer tú trabajo por ti?.- dijo como si nada.- Me retiró entonces. Tendremos que dejar los nuestro para otro día.- refiriendose a Orihime.

-Espera fuera Grimmjow, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!. Yo creo que sí. Lo que ha ocurrido es lo que vez. Ella quería hacerlo, y yo no he podido negarme. Pero si deseas hablar hablar conmigo, te espero fuera.- salió de la habitación con una siniestra sonrisa en su cara. El moreno centró ahora su atención en la joven.

-¿Estás bien?.- preguntó a Inoue. Ella asintió.

-Señor... Es mentira, él intentó violarme. Yo en ningún momento he pretendido...

-No me importa.- le interrumpió.- No tienes que darme detalles de lo que pasó. Si querías o no querías...Eso no me importa.

-Pero tú me crees¿verdad?.- Ulquiorra la miró a los ojos. Sabía que le decía la verdad, su mirada era demasiado sincera para mentirle.

-Si.- respondió.- ¿Qué te ocurrió?.- le señaló los moratones que tenía en el cuello. Ella negó nerviosa.

-Verás es que iba a hacer el pino y entonces resbalé hacia atrás y me golpeé...Jeje...-risa histérica de Inoue.

-... Ahora vuelvo.- antes de abrir la puerta la miró de nuevo.- Eres muy mala mintiendo.

-¡Eh!.

* * *

-Ya era hora...-protestó Grimmjow.- Estaba a punto de...- Ulquiorra lo sujetó por el cuello, y le propinó un puñetazo. El sexto Espada cayó al suelo, tociendo y escupiendo sangre.- ¡¿Qué coño haces?!.

-Lo que has estado a punto de hacer hoy está prohibido. Te mereces un castigo.- el ojiazul se levantó furioso, desenfundando su zampakutoh.- Parece que no tienes interés en conservar tu nuevo brazo.- Al oirlo, retrocedió varios pasos.- Veremos que piensa Aizen-sama sobre tu comportamiento.

-Ja,ja,ja...¿Qué te pasa?. Solo quería pasar un buen rato con ella...¿Tanto te afecta?.

-Eres repugnante.- dijo Ulquiorra.- Deberías avergonzarte de llamarte a ti mismo arrancar. Informaré a los superiores de lo ocurrido.

-No creo. Piénsalo. Si tú le cuentas todo, yo puedo inventarme otra historia... Como por ejemplo, "Aizen-sama, Ulquiorra dice eso por celos, está enamorado de la humana". ¿Qué te parece¿es convincente?.

-Eso es absurdo, no te creeran.

-Podemos probar. O podemos olvidarlo todo y hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada...

-...

-¿No dices nada?. Vaya... "Ulquiorra-sama" se ha quedado sin palabras, increible. ¿Será verdad que te gusta?. Suena chistoso, tú enamorado...

-Cállate.

-No te enojes "Ulquiorra-sama"... - Grimmjow volvió a enfundar su espada.- Esta vez gano yo, Shiffert.- Dándole la espalda se alejó poco a poco, mientras reía con aires de superioridad.

-Eso nunca, Grimmjow.

_continuará..._

* * *

Muchas gracias a Yuzuki y a Haruko por sus reviews :D, espero que les guste este capítulo.


End file.
